The Curious Case of the Missing Rehearsal Tapes
by Writer of Daydreams
Summary: Was a certain someone who starred in Mackenzie Falls guilty of, dare I say it, watching So Random? Gasp! What could be the motive of such a thing? Sonny/Chad


**Hey guys! Hope you like the story, please review at the end! ;D :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

**

* * *

**

Marshall just couldn't understand how it was happening. It was a mystery! For the past couple of weeks, _someone_ had been stealing So Random's rehearsal footage! And he couldn't understand why they would either. Even if they were a huge fan of the show, the person wouldn't get much out of those tapes. There were bloopers and camera problems and all kinds of unprofessional things in there! Every time, just before they had to start filming the real show, the rehearsal tape was returned to them safely and in the nick of time. But today, the culprit of the missing tapes was _not_ on time in giving back the footage, and Marshall had no idea what to do! Usually by now the missing item would have been sitting on his desk, as if it had never been taken in the first place. As he paced in his office, Marshall suddenly had an idea. But he was getting tired, and this job couldn't wait until tomorrow. The producer just had to get that tape back by tonight, because they would start filming the show live on Friday, and he needed to see what had to be tweaked in the episode.

Sonny couldn't sleep. She had been lying in bed since 9:30 p.m. at night, thinking. Just thinking. Thinking about how she messed up badly in the rehearsal for the episode that was going to air that week. "Thank goodness nobody saw that embarrassing tape!" Sonny thought to herself.

And then Sonny started thinking about Chad Dylan Cooper, her on-again-off-again enemy who worked on So Random's rival show "Mackenzie Falls". She thought about how he had strutted arrogantly into the cafeteria, and up to where she had been sitting with her friends. He then proceeded to make fun of exactly how bad she had messed up in that rehearsal, complete with chicken noises and all. Sonny remembered how she then retorted with asking him why he had been on her set in the first place. That shut him up. But she couldn't help wondering why there was a knowing look in his ocean blue eyes.

"Ugh! I just can't get to sleep!" Sonny complained in her head, frustrated that her brain just wouldn't shut down for the night and allow her some peace.

Not being able to take the insomnia anymore, Sonny crept quietly out of the room, careful not to wake up her cast mate Tawni Hart.

"I remember the last time I woke her up." Sonny shivered with fear. Tawni had yelled at her into the wee hours of the morning, ending with her flinging a hair tie at Nico when he opened their door, coming to ask why he heard shouting.

Sonny ended up wandering down the halls, and towards Marshall's office. "Why am I going here?" Sonny thought confusedly. "Must be the lack of sleep." she mused.

As Marshall contemplated on how he was going to rescue that pesky rehearsal tape, the miracle he was looking for walked right into his office.

Dishevelled and bothered looking, Sonny Munroe entered the room, wondering why the heck she was even here of all places.

"Sonny, just the person I was looking for!" Marshall exclaimed happily.

"Hi Marshall?" Sonny said, weirded out by his chirpy attitude this late at night. Even _she,_ who was nicknamed _"Sonny"_ wasn't this exuberant.

Hey Sonny, would you mind doing me a huge favour? I know we're almost in the a.m. here, but this job is crucial to airing Friday's episode.

"Oh?" Sonny thought. Well, she would do anything to save the show, she guessed.

"Well, if it's for So Random, then I'll do it." Sonny finally decided.

"Great!" Marshall said relieved. "Okay, here's the thing. Someone's been stealing our rehearsal tapes and−"

But at that moment, Sonny zoned out. "Someone has been stealing our rehearsal tapes! "Then, that means they saw my embarrassing mishap!" she thought in horror. "I just _have _get that tape back, if it's the last thing I do." Sonny resolved with determination. "I could be made a laughing stock in the media!"

"− I suspect it's someone who works in this network of buildings. So I want you to search all the rooms you can without getting in trouble. Is that clear? Sonny?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's crystal clear to me Marshall! Consider it done!" Sonny said enthusiastically.

"Great! Now there's one small detail. I need it back by midnight. Gotta run, see ya!" Marshall dashed out of his office before Sonny could protest, as the time now read 10:30 p.m.

Sonny sighed. "Okay, now…where to start?" she thought. And with that, her search for those missing tapes begun.

Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't sleep for the life of him.

"Oh well." He thought to himself, as he tossed and turned for what seemed like the hundredth time since 10:00 p.m. rolled around. "I'll just re-watch that tape I _borrowed_ from So Random yesterday. As he got up to get the disc and pop it in the dvd player, Chad thought he heard something. "What was that?" he wondered. After a few minutes of listening intently, he heard nothing and decided to ignore whatever it was that made the noise. After he set up everything, Chad sat down on the couch, ready to enjoy a few laughs from his "rival" Sonny Munroe.

Sonny was just about to give up and go back to her room. She had tried looking everywhere in the studio for that tape! "Even the Mackenzie Falls building." she thought. As she was walking down the hallway that led to the exit of Studio 2 (Mackenzie Falls), Sonny came to a halt. There was one, single room she still hadn't checked: Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room. "Nah, it couldn't possibly be there!" Sonny mumbled to herself, as she walked towards the aforementioned room. If there was one thing that Chad absolutely hated, it was her beloved show, So Random. "He wouldn't be caught dead watching those tapes−" But just then Sonny heard an audible laugh coming from Chad's room. "Or, at least, I thought he wouldn't." Sonny whispered incredulously.

Chad thought he was going to die laughing if he didn't stop watching this tape. Sonny had just come on to the film, sporting a vibrant chicken costume. It appeared that she had been munching on something, and as she moved to say her line, the food came right out of her mouth, splattering all over Blondie. As the Sonny on the TV screen started to blush heavily, and Chad on the couch started to laugh all over again, thinking she was really cute, someone started talking in the doorway to Chad's room, making him jump and spilling all of the popcorn he had recently made himself.

Sonny came to stand in the doorway to Chad's dressing room. And when she did finally get there, a sight met Sonny that she thought she would never see in her life.

"I don't believe it." Sonny said, in complete shock. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

When Chad turned to see who had interrupted him, if it was possible, his eyes became even wider than Sonny's.

"Um-uh…oh! Sonny! W-what're you doing here…in my dressing room…this late at night?" Chad stuttered nervously.

"Never mind that. Chad, why are you watching our rehearsals?"

"No, Sonny, I'm not! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh yes Chad, I think this is definitely what it looks like."

Chad was just about to deny what was obviously the truth when Sonny gave him a look, effectively shutting him up.

Sonny started talking when all appeared to be silent.

"Now I repeat, Chad, why are you watching So Random's rehearsals?"

"Oh, all right, you caught me! There, happy? I admit it. I was watching your rehearsal tapes because…because…because Ithoughtyouwerefunny ok?!

"Umm…what?" Sonny thought she heard him say that he thought she was funny, but that couldn't possibly be it…could it?

Chad sighed.

"I…I thought you were funny alright? There, I said it. Now you can just take your little tape and go." With that Chad took the said tape out of the player and tossed it into Sonny's clumsy hands.

"Just…just don't laugh at me on your way out, ok? Chad said turning his back on her, his shoulders slumping in humiliation. This was probably going to end up in a magazine tomorrow, he thought sadly.

Sonny couldn't believe it! Was Chad Dylan Cooper actually…_blushing_?

"Chad."

"What?"

"I think that was really…cute of you, watching our show like that.

Sonny went up to Chad and kissed him on the cheek, then started to walk out of the room.

Frozen with shock, Chad finally came to his senses and grabbed Sonny hand, pulling her back to him.

"I was watching it to see you, you know that?" he said, his eyes intense as he stared into her own.

With that, Chad leaned his head down, kissing Sonny, his hands going to her waist. Sonny immediately kissed him back, the rehearsal tapes crashing to the ground, completely forgotten as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? If so, please review! :D**


End file.
